The Memoirs of Protoform X
by Lady Venom2
Summary: Because everyone needs to be remembered...
1. Default Chapter

The Memoirs of Protoform X  
  
Told by Rampage  
Scribed by Lady Venom  
  
'That's it. I've had it. I am sick and tired of people pegging me as some lonely, tortured soul. Someone who always falls in love with some whiny creature. I destroyed Omicron and Rugby because I was bored. Not because I wanted payback, or revenge. And no, I didn't spare ol' fishface because  
we had been pals; I spared his pathetic life because he intrigued me.  
  
You don't live the life of as a lab rat without learning a few tricks.  
  
'And no, I wasn't some poor shlub they picked up of the streets. I was a Lt. In the Predicon army, a POW. Trigger-happy and power-hungry, I leaped at the idea of a super soldier (better that than being reformatted into a  
Maximal).  
  
Let's clear that up right now.  
  
And yes, I do have a larger vocabulary than just growling, laughing, and shouting. But who needs it when anyone you could prove it to ends up being  
another mess I clean off my steal foot?  
  
I've never had a friend. Which is probably how I survived this long.  
  
Now on to the female problem. I don't want one. Period. And that's all  
the female population is: A problem.  
  
Maybe all you other bots should see what you're doing wrong. I've got  
enough fan girls to start an army.  
  
All the stories, in which I'm some disgustingly romantic idiot. I'm telling you to stop. And if you still feel compelled to write these Beast  
Wars Harlequins, at least make it somewhat believable.  
  
Now, before I finish, I must make this clear. I did not let go of that energon blade in order to end my suffering. I let go of it because, like the inhabitants of Omicron I became bored of Flounderface. What the idiots at Hasbro neglected to tell you was that I survived that blast. I let go  
so that I could allow myself a perfect view of fishys demise.  
  
And it was spectacular.  
  
But now, finally, hopefully, I have set the record straight, and will not  
be seeing my name in any mischaracterized beings.  
  
Sincerely, Rampage  
  
The redhead stopped typing and looked at Rampage over the brim of her oval silver glasses.  
  
"Is that all?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
The large robot growled at her, "Miss Venom, I hired you to scribe, not to ask questions."  
  
She frowned, "My apologizes. But I am curious about one thing."  
  
Rampage remained standing and looked out the window at the distant stars.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Lady Venom cupped her head in her left hand, alternately biting the nail of the closest finger, which at the moment, was the pinky.  
  
"Well, if you're so disinterested with our lives, why start memoirs? Wouldn't it just be simpler to say ta hell with it? Let them think what they want?"  
  
After a moments silence, the immortal looked back at her.  
  
"Everyone, from the sniveling failure, to the greatest mastermind leaves something behind for someone to be remembered by."  
  
The ring finger, "Yes, but would not the Starbase Rugby be your legacy?"  
  
He looked at her as if he had discovered that he was conversing with a child.  
  
"Your Hitler is remembered for his attempt at genocide, correct?" When she nodded, he proceeded, "But this is not common knowledge, you humans, and every other race; machine or otherwise, has the need for things to be taught to them, otherwise history would be lost to them."  
  
She shook her head and looked at him curiously, "Do you think you will be preached about in schools?"  
  
"My reasoning behind this will become clear in due time my dear."  
  
He moved to her side, reading over her shoulder. Satisfied that she had done her job correctly he let her be.  
  
"Maybe when you're done later, we can play." He told her darkly.  
  
Lady Venom shuddered at how such an innocent, child-like phrase could become twisted.  
  
"It looks like I don't have a choice, do I?"  
  
Reaching for her glass of water, the shackle on her wrist stopped her arm just short of it. Growling in aggravation she leaned forward in a desperate attempt. From his perch by the opposite wall, Rampage watched her with humor. Until he deemed her well behaved, he had chained her wrists and ankles to the floor and wall. He laughed when she leaned in her seat and craned her neck to try and reach it with her mouth.  
  
"Thirsty?"  
  
She glared daggers at him, but remained silent.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
Walking over, he picked up the glass, and allowed her the smallest drop. Than promptly set it just out of reach again. Knowing that the taste would make her crave it more then quench her thirst.  
  
Knowing that was all she would be getting Lady Venom positioned herself in front of the computer, as the murderer began his story.  
  
"It began when I was a ground soldier for the Predicons. I was captured and imprisoned by the Maximals..." 


	2. How it all Began

****

How it all Began 

It began when I was a ground soldier for the Predicons. I was captured and imprisoned by the Maximals on an information gathering recon. A simple in and out. But a stupid scientist got in my way.'

So you killed him?'

Rampage glared at her, but pushed forward. Yes, I killed him. That was the first time I had ever killed a person. Did you know that Omicron had human occupants as well? No, you wouldn't, would you? But the scientist I killed was an old, balding man. But he went to soon, I couldn't savor it. Oh, but the look in his eyes, as the life slowly crept out of his body. Did you know a humans eyes go flat and dull five minutes after death?'

Lady Venom grimaced, No, but I do now.'

The man screamed before dying. Alerting my presence. I wasn't as strong then and was quickly overtaken. But, at the time I didn't care. I thought that I would be rescued, I assured myself that my regiment would come to my aid.'

She interrupted, voice sympathetic. But they didn't help you, did they?'

Rampage paused, then answered, allowing the sadist in him to surface.

No. They left me to rust in a five by six _box. _A whole stellar cycle went by before I was offered an alternative. Not a night went by without me imagining all the ways that I could repay the kind favor my teammates had done to me. Then, one day I was summoned to the Chamber of Elders. I was so weak that I had to be supported by one of the guards. I quickly learned that I was being released on good behavior!'

Rampage interrupted himself with a trademark, bellowing laugh. Good behavior? I was kept too weak to do anything else!'

But this is a good thing! You were to be free.'

But, there was a catch. I was to be released on probation. I had to renounce my formal Predicon alliance. I refused the offer immediately. Better dead than a traitor.'

Lady Venom paused in her typing, not looking at him directly, but stealing glances.

So, I was returned to my cell, almost five months went by before I was called back. In that period I had killed three cellmates. Pathetic creatures they were. Large and full of themselves, and only one an actual Cybertronian! One was a Salanian, the other a Kandarian.'

And, did you want to elaborate on the species for your avid pupils?' She asked, not missing a beat as she typed.

The inhabitants of Sala are large and reptilian. This one in particular was bright green in color, speckled with yellow. His tail ended in a bony, razor spike. He had two uselessly tiny arms. He was weak because he relied to heavily on his tail. With the right amount of force, it wasn't a problem for very long.'

And the Kandarian?'

Ah, him. He was a fighter; he was in for murder. He was tall, extremely thin and bony. Grey in coloring, with small facial features on a larger head. He had tentacle-like hair that seemed to float around his head. He also had no physical strength.'

So what made him a killer? Sounds pretty weak to me.' 

__

He was, but that wasn't what made him strong. His body excreted a pheromone that allowed him to make you think he was someone you knew.'

He made himself look like someone familiar?'

No!' He said, getting frustrated, He tampered with your organic brain to make you think he was familiar to you, and when you didn't expect it, he attacked.'

So why didn't this work on you?'

I wasn't organic at the time, and I knew that if I ever became friends with anyone, something was wrong. A simple twist of the right ligaments, and he was in pain for an eternity.'

Lady Venom could've sworn she'd seen him pout.

.that was, until the guard came to investigate the screams, and took away my pastime.'

I see.' Clearing her throat she tried to get Rampage back on course.

When the guard came back a third time it was with a Predicon. He was from my old squadrent, Major General Shrapnel. Shrapnel was the one who had assigned me to the recon in the first place. He didn't go easy, but I had saved the tip of the Salanian tail. This helped me when I removed his voice box. After I did that, the real fun began. But after he was removed I waited for a month for them to bring in someone new. When they didn't, boredom set in quickly.' He paused, as if searching for something.

What is the word you humans use when can't get enough of something, and you continually need more of it?'

An addiction?'

Rampage snapped his fingers, an odd sound coming from a metal hand.

Yes, an addiction! I had killed only four times, but I was addicted. I needed more, but it was the greatest for me those first few times, because each time had been with a different species. I was curious as to why they all seemed to die differently. I had to see if this was true for everyone. I was brought before the Elders again.

" I think we have a proposal that will interest you.' The main one said to me. I asked what I they could possibly have that would interest me. He said that he could give me all I ever dreamed of, and more. To say the least, I was intrigued. I questioned him about it, and he began to explain the Protoform X project'

TBC


End file.
